theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Names
My husband Jack and I first met a race of beings, alien people, who are from Mars in 1990. This race was the second that we met. They appeared to have blue skin at first, but we soon realized this was a body covering, and that their skin is actually a purplish brown color. But we had already started to define them from the first race we met by calling them "the blue ones" in conversation. As we got to know and befriend the head representative of this race to our world, we gave him the nickname "The Blue" because we cannot pronounce his real name. He liked this name and accepted it. Another race is a very close friend and colleague of this race, and we met them at the same time. This race has white skin, and so we offered the head representative of the race the nickname "The White" because, again, we cannot pronounce his real name. He also liked this and accepted it. If other people who are having experiences are also giving nicknames to individual alien people, the names may be similar. But in my journals I only ever refer to our alien friends as either the names they have told us or that they have accepted from us. I never call any alien race or being by a name I have not been told by the aliens themselves.Questions Alien Names All of the individual alien people who are visiting Earth are at work here. They are the professionals of their races and have studied long for their missions. Most of their languages and vocal sounds are so unique that they cannot be spoken by other races, including ours. Many of the names we have for them are titles, and these titles were formed in language sounds we can pronounce for the purpose of our relationship and education. Some of the beings happen to have true names that we can pronounce, at least somewhat, at least in part, so sometimes we use their real names to refer to them by among ourselves. Otherwise, another name is given to one by us or adopted, and if the name is appropriate, the alien person uses that nick name to introduce him/herself to humans thereafter. Race Names On the other hand, true race names are not given to humans - that is, even if and when they are pronounceable by us or translatable, and most are not. True race names are protected (and many individual true names are also protected) by not giving them. Most information about alien life is slander, so if we can't even truly name the race or being, and use only made up names, we obviously, historically, don't know what we're talking about. Human Names The common race names that humans use are made up by humans. I know of only one true race name and that is for the race we call "The Grays" that is still visiting Earth. Their true name is translatable as "The Ancient Ones". They are a fine race of people who have been targeted for the most and worst abuse by professional human propaganda and blackmail. There was another similar race visiting Earth who humans also call "The Grays", but they are no longer visiting Earth per the organization of visiting races. References Category:All Category:The Project Category:Message